Just Dance Kids 2014- Fun for all Ages!
I participated in an Influencer Program on behalf of Just Dance Kids 2014. I received the game to facilitate my review and to thank me for participating. Have you ever noticed that when you get siblings, cousins or friends together to play Just Dance, that they always have so much fun? The energy is always high, they laugh a lot and truly have a lot of fun. We are lucky to have cousins live close by, so they often get together and Just Dance is almost always the game of choice. Kids love this game because it is up beat and fun and moms love it because it is “Exercise in disguise”. They think they are playing video games, but really, they are up and moving and getting a great workout! Just Dance Kids 2014 makes such a great holiday gift because it is fun for all ages. It is a fun way to get the whole family up and moving and having fun together! I was really impressed with Just Dance Kids 2014 because you can set it up to play songs geared towards Older Kids, younger kids, or songs for all ages. Just Dance Kids 2014 features over 30 fun and crazy dance routines to kids favorite songs, including hits from today’s most popular artists, TV shows and movies.Just Dance Kids 2014 has hit songs from many of my kids favorite artists. In this game, for the older kids, you will find songs from popular artists such as Ariana Grande, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomes, One Direction and more. I love watching them play because they instantly are able to catch on and follow along with the songs and dance moves. Here are a few video clips showing the older cousins enjoying the Hot Pop Songs for Older Kids: Ariana Grande-- Put Your Hearts UpOne Direction-- One ThingJust Dance Kids 2014 has a great selection of songs geared to a younger audience. They will enjoy a fun, interactive experience with some of their favorite shows like Yo Gabba Gabba!, The Wiggles, or Fraggle Rock, as well as familiar songs like Mary Had a Little Lamb or Skip To My Lou. These songs are simpler, but equally as fun. My son and his cousins enjoyed dancing along with songs that they recognized, as well as learning new ones. Here are a few video clips showing the younger Cousins enjoying the Younger Kid Songs. Yo Gabba Gabba!-- The Freeze GameA Pirate You Shall Be You can also chose from an All Ages category where you can find songs that all ages will love. In this selection you have favorites like The Tiki Tiki Tiki Room, Magic Carpet Ride, Footloose and more. This is a fun way to interact as a family with music that we all will love. Other great features of Just Dance Kids 2014 include: *'Playlists allow Mom to select all her kids’ favorite songs for nonstop dancing (electronic babysitter)' *'Onscreen lyrics lets kids learn the words and sing along as they dance' *'Simple menu icons allow kids to navigate on their own' Just Dance Kids 2014 is available now on Wii™, Wii U™, and Kinect for Xbox360! I love Just Dance Kids 2014 because it not only gets my kids up and dancing, but they have so much fun. This game is full of colorful graphics, super-fun dance moves, and kid-friendly gameplay! Just Dance Kids 2014 is fun for kids and adults of all ages. Just Dance Kids 2014 is available on all major retail sites online such as Amazon, Target, Best Buy and Walmart. Gallery Just Dance Kids 2014 Hot Pop Songs for Older Kids.jpg|Just Dance Kids 2014 Hot Pop Songs for Older Kids|link=Just Dance Kids 2014 Hot Pop Songs for Older Kids Just Dance Kids 2014 Younger Kid Songs.jpg|Just Dance Kids 2014 Younger Kid Songs|link=Just Dance Kids 2014 Younger Kid Songs Category:DeviantART